Characteristic
's characteristics' and professions screen. NOTE: parenthetical values are bonuses.]] Characteristics, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what define your character's potential. = Basic characteristics = The six basic characteristics are the only ones that can be increased directly. This is done using characteristic points that are awarded when you level your character's class level, using a characteristic scroll, or eating a characteristic-enhancing food. The point cost typically starts at 1:1, and increases at various Soft caps. Soft caps depends on class and characteristic. The specific class pages have more details. In addition to specific effects, some stats are linked to elements. Those stats increase the character's damage of linked elements by 1% per point, and increase shield (effect) efficiency against damage of linked elements by 0.5% per point. The effect for fire element is cumulative with the general intelligence bonus to shields. Strength * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Sadida, Sram, Ecaflip, Iop, and Cra Vitality * Increases life (max and current) by 1 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas and Sacrier :For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Wisdom * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases Reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is associated with this class: Xelor due to damage reflect & Everyone due to the experience gain. Chance * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with this class: Enutrof Agility * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects critical hits. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with this class: Sram, Ecaflip, Sacrier Intelligence * Linked to fire element. * Increases healing by 1% per point. * Increases shield efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas, Xelor, Eniripsa, Cra, and Feca = Other characteristics = The other characteristics cannot be raised directly. Some are based on other characteristics, and most can be increased by item and spell bonuses. Health points aka HP or Life Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you may die; see death for details. Regardless of the outcome, if you lose all your health points, you will have 1 life after the battle ends. (Unless you received a level as a result of the battle) The initial Health Point value at level 1 depends on the character's Class. Vitality affects life. Every level beyond 100 gives +10 life. Life can be restored by using certain items, the Emote /sit, and certain spells. Levelling up (either your character or profession) will restore your life to maximum. Action points aka AP AP is used to preform actions and cast spells in combat. These points are spent when a spell is cast. At the end of each turn, the character's AP are restored to maximum. The base value is 6. Reaching level 100 grants your character +1 AP. Each spell costs a certain amount of AP, if you don't have enough, you cannot cast the spell. Movement points aka MP MP is used to move in combat. Each point is "spent" to move your character one space on the grid. At the end of each turn, the character's MP are restored to maximum. The base value is 3. Spell Points aka SP A spell point is earned at every level. These points may be spent to increase the level of spells your characted has gained. The number of points the spell required to increase the spell's level grow with every new level. Initiative aka Init Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest init goes first, then the highest init on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is equal to your character level, but is affected by all basic characteristics except vitality. Prospecting aka PP Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 120 for followers of Enutrof, 100 for other classes. Chance affects prospecting. Carrying capacity aka Pods Determines how much you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level the character has gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength affects carrying capacity. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called overweight. While overweight, the character cannot move or craft items. It is impossible to make an exchange or take items from a vault or chest that would make you overweight. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, even if you are giving enough items in return so that you would not be overweight. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overweight. Energy Energy prevents a character from truly dying. A character with no energy becomes a ghost. The starting value is 10,000. Energy is lost when defeated in hostile combat, see death for details. It can be restored by using certain items, and is also partially restored when a ghost reincarnates. The amount depends on the method of revival. As of 1.13, a character who logs on inside a tavern/inn (i.e. Astrub Bar) or house recovers energy. (When logging off in someone else's house, you will be kicked outside, so it has to be your own house or a vacant one.) The amount is 0.5% of max energy per hour spent offline before logging on (so 50 energy per hour if your max is 10,000 or 52 energy per hour if you've 10,500). The recovery is per character, so leaving one character resting while playing another is possible. Being in merchant mode counts as being logged off. = Quasi-characteristics = These are attributes that could be considered characteristics, but are usually treated separately. * Character level and experience * Professions and profession levels * Alignment and alignment levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points Category:Game information